


Viridian

by FullmetalFeminist



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Implied sexy times, M/M, S30DC, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge, jimlock, prompt #6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFeminist/pseuds/FullmetalFeminist
Summary: Prompt #6 for the 2017 Sheriarty 30 Day Challenge: smut/kink/implied sex





	Viridian

With a ripe sigh of frustration, Jim set his book aside. “Do stop hovering,” he told Sherlock, who'd been pacing circles all over the flat. “What do you want?”

Sherlock stalled on his fourth commute between coffee table and kitchen, rubbing his hand through the hair at his nape.

Jim waited. His genius was quite slow with verbalisation today.

Sherlock's lips parted as he inhaled but still he hesitated. “Could you…”

An infinitesimal smirk formed at the corner of Jim's mouth.

“Do what you did earlier?” Sherlock finally asked.

The smirk spread further as Jim rose from the chair. “Of course,” he answered. “With or without the heels?”

Sherlock glanced over, then away again. “With.”

Being coy. _Oh, Sherlock_.

Jim walked slowly toward him. “Bustier. Slate blue or crimson?”

“Viridian.”

He stopped when he was properly in Sherlock’s space. “Anything you want,” Jim said. “But only if you wear your corset.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My beta K, my conductor of light, your support and encouragement can never be repaid. ❤️


End file.
